moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhotwyr Bargoer
Rhotwyr Bargoer is a wandering Brewmaster with loyalties to the Order of the Keg and Dark iron clan. A veteran of countless campaigns, he seeks to protect the homes of his fellow Dark Iron dwarves from who all dare threaten them, although this is second, perhaps, to his love of a good drink. Appearance Rhotwyr is a good deal larger and bulkier than the average dwarf. His arms, neck and upper body are hulking and comparable to an average orc's. It would be a wonder that he could stay afoot if it weren't for his thick chest and tree trunk legs. The monk speaks in a cold, gravelly voice, which the weak-willed tend to find quite intimidating. He is relatively young for a dwarf, but he has more years under his belt than the vast majority of humans. Despite the bulkiness of his body, his facial features, such as his nose, are a bit thinner than most dwarves. Years of taking blows to his ears have rendered them swollen and misshapen, although by some (likely painful) procedure his right ear is capable of bearing two dark iron rings. His skin is a blueish grey, and as hard as stone at a touch. While he is not wearing his hat, one might notice a long braided mohawk running down his head and neck. Rhotwyr exposed scalp bears nicks, scars, and, most prominently, tattooed Kalimag runes. The monk's beard, which somehow glows hot with fire, is long and braided thinner when compared to dwarves outside his clan. The brewmaster abstains from wearing heavier armor, and he claims that chestgear is too constrictive of his might. What little armor he wears is typical of a monk in its pandaren influence, including his signature round douli hat. On rarer occasions, he may be seen wearing thicker armor and a dark iron plate helmet, or alternatively, elborate silk robes. Rhotwyr has elementium spikes set into his leggings and knuckles, to add extra pain to his punches and kicks. Personality .]] The dwarf's eyes are often without expression, giving others the impression of coldness, despite their firey glow. However, when he is angered, they have even been known to literally smolder. He is notably quiet and reserved for a dwarf, and often appears in thought. However, he is known to warm up to those he gets to know, and does not suffer fools lightly. Rhotwyr, like many Dwarves, enjoys a good drink, and being a highly educated Brewmaster, he is quite the connoisseur on the matter. However, due to the strict rules enforced by his order, he is very particular about how his brew is treated. The most important of rule of all is that no one within the order is to divulge any secrets about the making of their delicious brews, not even to their own Clans or at the cost of their very lives. In the situation of interrogation, Rhotwyr would rather commit suicide than give up any information. Secondly, under no circumstances is a brewmaster of the order to make any form of money off of their work. The products of the Temple Brewery are to be made for the simple love of the craft, and delivered to the people of the three kingdoms. As a result of this mentality, the majority of the Order's countless samples, including Rhotwyr's are simply known as "nameless brews" and their alchemic properties are unfathomably varied. Above all, however, Rhotwyr has a desire to protect his homeland and travel the world as a hero. 'Combat and Gear' When fighting, Rhotwyr utilizes two stances: The defensive Ox stance and the aggressive Tiger stance. In all stances, he utilizes a wide variety of brews, which alter his body and soul. He is also skilled at grappling, tripping, and throwing his enemies, and blows delivered with his stony fists can easily shatter bones. If his opponent is small enough, he often attempts to throw or wrestle them to the ground. Once there, he uses his strength and grappling skills to lock, choke, and pound his enemies into oblivion. Since his journey to Pandaria, he has also been able to manipulate his chi into physical manifestations. His punches can occasionally deliver small bursts of flame at his enemies and his essence can coalesce into mist, mending the wounds of himself and others. His soul can split into several fragments, which can exchange places with eachother and even attack groups of enemies. Ox Stance Rhotwyr is exceedingly proficient in his Ox stance, and a strong advocate of efficient, defensive techniques. In this stance, he is calm, fluid, and open to countering an enemy's movement. Ideally, he applies nonresistance to take advantage of the opponent's loss of equilibrium and toss them to the ground. While in his Ox stance, Master Bargoer unleashes two of his most prized creations. First among them is the Dark Iron Clain's signature brew, the notorious Sulfuron Slammer, which along with getting him very drunk, also grants him very powerful firebreath. Pandaren brewing techniques helped him alter this brew, which now grants him and his allies alchemically enhanced agility and strength. He keeps this brew in a massive keg fastened to a staff of Dark Iron by great elementium chains. The keg itself was forged by a Twilight's Hammer forgemaster out of a nearly impenetrable alloy of elementium and dark iron ore. In combat, Bargoer swings and hurls his gigantic keg at his opponents much like a flail, causing severe trauma. He can also use it as a makeshift shield, which is useful against casters and warriors alike. Tiger Stance Although the monk prefers to let his enemies come to him, in many situations, a more aggressive approach is required. For added mobility, Rhotwyr casts away his keg in favor of his two massive firemauls. These blades are covered in elaborate networks of Kailimag and Dwarvish, which glow firey red in the darkest of places. How he manages to grip these gargantuan weapons baffles many. With surprising speed, he flings fists and kicks at his enemies, or uses his blades as molten meat-tenderizers to carve through his enemies. Against exceptionally large enemies, he uses mist to scale their bodies, moving towards a safer and more exposed point to attack. Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter, the Twin Firemauls Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter are two massive, molten mauls capable of shattering and or melting through armor in an instant. They were forged from the entropic heart of Cyrukh, a corrupted and insane furie of fire from Tanaan Jungle. Sensing a mysterious beauty in the stone, Rhotwyr brought it to Thanegran Anvilshade, and had it forged into two of the finest maces of Dwarven make he had seen. The presence of Cyrukh, as well as his corruption seem to live on in a sense through the weapons, and they can ignite if they aren't fed with fallen foes for some time. Rhotwyr strives to seek balance within the weapons, looking to perhaps free the fire within uncorrupted. In the mean time, however, he enjoys using them to kick some arse. =History= ---- Background For countless generations, the dwarves of Ironforge flourished in relative peace, using the safety of their fortress-kingdom to perfect their ancient crafts and trading with the surrounding humans. However, roughly two and a half centuries before the opening of the Dark Portal, Modimus Anvilmar, High King of the Dwarves, breathed his last. Ironforge was soon plunged into a bloody war of succession that would rage for decades. Deprived of both their homes and a stable market, artisans of all clans were forced from the warmth of the mountain and into the wilds in search of a more peaceful location to work. Rhotwyr's father, Ulfgaar, was one such individual. A hunter and fisherman of the Dark Iron Clan, Ulfgaar was enslaved by cruel Flamewakers following Ragnaros' cataclysmic arrival. Nearly worked to death, the hunter was freed by a mysterious wandering Brewmaster, who departed from his homeland after sensing the untold suffering of the war. Bolin the Journeyed, as he would be called, had the eternal gratitude of Ulfgaar and many other dwarves from all three kingdoms. Legends spread of a massive grey-furred bear-man who could breath fire, knock out scores of trolls with a single blow and bore strange, delicious brews for all. Unable to return home, the old brewmaster retired with his greatest followers to a Temple Brewery atop the eastern Khaz Mountains, and established the Order of the Keg. Early Life Although clan loyalties obligated him to remain in Shadowforge City, Ulfgaar made a perilous pilgrimage each year to his savior, bringing carts full of supplies. Eventually, Bolin passed away, and leadership went to his most senior student. In memory of his selfless principles and the friendship the order represented, Ulfgaar continued his yearly tributes. Ulfgaar remained resolute in his journeys for over one hundred years, even as he married the brewmaiden, Gretta Ironthroat, and begot Rhotwyr. The young dwarf had the heart of an adventurer, and accompanied his father whenever he could. Order of the Keg Upon reaching adulthood at the age of 40, Rhotwyr made the solemn departure on his own for the Temple, determined to join its ranks. After nearly collapsing from the cold in a snowstorm, the aspirant knocked at the temple gates, and was greeted with a series of even greater trials. Fortunately, Rhotwyr was able to prove his devotion where many were not, and was thus allowed enter the order as an initiate. Rhotwyr remained in the kitchens and brewery, doing seemingly menial work, although over roughly a decade he found that his knowledge of alchemy, cooking and brewing was beyond many of his companions. Impressed, his masters allowed him to continue to combat training, which proved to be yet another strength for the young buck. Bargoer would also take every chance he got to travel outside of the monastery with his brethren to experience the life of conquest and adventure he had always desired. Decades later yet, he would be promoted to a full fledged member within the Order, before putting his skills to the test in defending dwarven lands from the orcs during the Second War. All went relatively well for the monk until one year when his father did not return for the temple for his trip. Rhotwyr, against the wishes of his masters, searched for his father, before coming across his desecrated corpse strewn across his ransacked caravan. As evinced by a rusted emblem left behind, the elderly Dark Iron affiliate had been intercepted, executed and looted by ignorant soldiers of Ironforge. Heartbroken, Rhotwyr suddenly found himself unable to stand among his pink-skinned comrades and their neutral order, and departed for the Kingdom of Thaurissan. Return to Shadowforge The brewmaster found himself a naturally welcome addition among the denizens of Blackrock, who were proud of such illustrious additions to their ranks. There, through the art of war, he found his calling. Rhotwyr later found work as a bodyguard among the city's many royal families. He would find particular kinship with Thane Khazgolan Ravenbeard, who's own father suffered a similar fate at the hands of Bronzebeards. Like many of his Dark Iron brethren, he also decided to cast his lot the Twilight's Hammer cult, Rhotwyr was paid not only in gold but in the cult's shadowy secrets to serve in the Bastion of Twilight as the cult's brewmaster. After the Bastion fell, Rhotwyr offered his services to Moira Thaurissan and the Alliance. He was offered a position by Thane Khazgolan in the Hand of Thaurissan, an elite force of like minded Dark Iron in service to the young Emperor. Hand of Thaurissan .]] The Hand would spend the majority of their first months of operation drinking and traveling, always searching for those of their kin loyal to their cause. The Dark Iron amongst the Hand received little to no respect on their journey, quickly building up a reputation for their rude behavior and racist demeanor, often seen fighting their Hill and Mountain dwarf cousins amongst the streets of Ironforge and Stormwind. Though their reputation tarnished, it did nothing but attract wandering or curious Dark Iron. They would continue this path for many months. The Hand was put towards more constructive operations when they were deployed to Pandaria. Eager to prove his worth, Rhotwyr traveled with alongside his bretheren, furthering his mastery as a monk and assisting King Wrynn in his daring quest to defend the land from Warchief Hellscream. Over the course of the Pandaren campaign, the brewmaster succeeded the struggle against the Sha, and later the Horde. Fighting against the Frostmane Trolls at the battle of Shimmer Ridge during their Zandalari-backed uprising, they would also continue the fight attempting to cleanse Dun Morogh of the Frostmane presence, known as the Great Troll Hunt to those in the Hand. Their reputation improving, slightly, the Hand still remained locked in an unending dispute with their Dwarven brethren. Conflict with the Dwarven Vanguard would arise with members on both sides, including both Thanes, drawing blood on several occasions. However, the Hands attention would soon be directed towards the Empire of Thaurissan, leaving the conflict unfinished. Blackrock Orcs now rejoined with the Horde, they moved across the Searing Gorge at increased numbers in an attempt to reach New Kargath. The Hand would dispatch into the Searing Gorge in full force, quickly scouting for orcs bands. They would reinforce the Ravenbeard Clans mountain encampment of Othdin's Vigil, the Hand would continue to intercept the Blackrock Orcs, though they would eventually inflict the attention of the Kor’kron, the forces of Garrosh attacking major settlements within the gorge starting the Battle of Searing Gorge. .]] Amongst many great warriors of the Alliance the Hand would clash with the loyalists of Garrosh. With their conquest achieved in their homeland, the Hand would sail to Kalimdor to aid with the Siege of Orgrimmar. After a number of naval victories, the majority of the Alliance forces set up base in Tiragarde Keep. This put them at odds not only with Vol'jin's dissident forces in Razor Hill, but with each other. It would not take long tensions to rise between the Hand and the Vanguard once more. One of Rhotwyr's brethren, Murgus Kilbane, was mortally wounded due to a blood-debt, and the monk spent over a month helping him cling onto life. Following the capture of Garrosh, both sides departed for Ironforge, where they agreed to an end to their conflict. Rhotwyr would later fight alongside them in the Twilight Highlands against Dragonmaw holdouts. War of Iron Soon after, a series of ideological differences and political machinations within The Hand of Thaurissan caused it to disband. Thane Kazrador Anvilfist, a devout worshiper of the titans, found himself at odds with Khazgolan, and the two battled on multiple occasions over leadership. This would prove to be an extremely unfortunate time for such a dispute. The orcs of the Iron Horde poured through the Dark Portal, devastating the Alliance and Horde forces within the Blasted Lands. While the champions of Azeroth began their own war to push the brutes back, Warlord Zaela and her Ironmarch began the second phase of her devastating assault, retaking Blackrock Mountain as a base for the orcs. Easily bypassing the majority of Alliance forces and cutting a swath through the rest, the Iron Horde soon found themselves in prime position to besiege the kingdom. Unlike their Dark Horde predecessors, Zaela was armed with both armies of tamed proto drakes and near alien Blackfuse technology. As suddenly as these strange orcs had appeared on Azeroth, Searing Gorge was awash with sky-darkening aerial assaults and hordes of crazed berserkers pummeling the gates to Shadowforge alongside their Gronn and Iron Stars. Eventually, as they crudely blasted their way through mountain's base, the Iron Horde's assault poured into the city itself. Rhotwyr, alongside his fellow Dark Iron forces, fought valiantly for his homeland, eventually overcoming Zaela's forces and slaying all in their wake. The Iron March was but a fraction of their original force, but at great cost for Shadowforge. Many brave guardsmen, as well as civilians were dead, and Upper Blackrock Spire, which they fought so hard to retake from the Dark Horde, remained in control of orcs once more. Infiltration of Draenor Forming a joint force with the Thorium Brotherhood, Kazrador established the Fist of Thaurissan, rallying the majority of the hand and leading them to Draenor in a campaign of punishment against the orcs. Following the birth of their child, both Narrah and Khazgolan would depart as well, although entirely due to their loyalty to their people. After significant initial progress, the Dwarves were ordered into Gorgrond by the Alliance leadership. Their decades of experience against the Blackrock Orcs on Azeroth was theorized to prove extremely useful against Blackhand. The Fist quickly began construction of Moira's Bastion in the southern reaches of the land, rapidly plundering the area for resources. The fortress was to be a match for the towering Blackrock Foundry, offering detection and defense to all Alliance forces in the area. After Gilrin and his fellow commandojacks began recovering resources in tangleheart, the Fist uncovered intelligence regarding the Will of the Genesaur, an immensely powerful artifact held by the local plant creatures that may have been Titanic in origin. This item was capable of instantly creating armies, and even controlling its mighty namesake. Extremely intrigued, Thane Kazrador decided to parlay with the Primals, sending a fellow Diplomat named Razzlebeard along with two others to The Razorbloom, the apparent capital of the creatures. All three would be abducted and ultimately reduced to rotting mulch after they inquired about the artifact. Following this failure in diplomacy, Khazgolan offered his own approach, stating his plan to use a precision strike and uncover the artifact quietly to crush the Iron Horde. However, as they continued to tunnel through the land and fell its trees, the dwarves began to disturb things that were best left alone. Before the attack plan could be enacted, the vibrations of the mole machines brought the attention of the monstrous Oregorger. After bursting through the ground, the beast immediately began devouring the Fist's forces. After a bloody battle, he was sent crawling back north. Unfortunately, hordes of his fellow Goren had followed the dwarves' scent, and constantly flooded the area, easily chewing through the Bastion's metal foundations with their acid maws. Although the dwarves slaughtered them in the hundreds, the gorens' numbers never seemed to cease. Disappearance of the Hand The Fist, alongside Hansel Heavyhands, was forced into an all out assault against the Botani, and lost much of their numbers. Many were captured, to be fattened and share the same fate as the ambassadors. However, with their combined strength, they were able to defeat the artifact’s guardians and bring it back to their fortress. Much to their chagrin, they were unable to control the artifact, and at this point they were assailed by both Goren tunneling within and armies of furious Primals at their gates. After holding out for a few stressful days, the Shamans of the order were able to divine the nature of this weapon. It required potent elemental water for its power source. Burrian Coalpart and Scorchbrow were dispatched to obtain it, but did not return. Rhotwyr, along with several others, was dispatched north, where they would eventually be rescued by Rangari. Unfortunately, little but rumors is known regarding the fates of the Fist's other members. Thaelin Darkanvil, alongside Yrel, Rangari Kaalya and Alliance forces, would travel to the Bastion in search of his missing comrades, but would find nothing but an injured Hansel Heavyhands and piles scattered corpses, none of which could be recognized as notable members of the Fist of Thaurissan. Forging of the Firemauls Seeking to eke out an existence in the savage land and crush the Iron Horde, Rhotwyr looked to new allies within the Alliance. The War against the Iron Horde eventually took a turn for the worse when Gul'dan seized control, transforming many of its already formidable members into bloodcrazed fel orcs. In retaliation, Azeroth's forces, Rhotwyr included, began their final assault on Tanaan. Intent on never relinquishing his grip, all-powerful warlock flung all that they could in the way of the heroes, including the Firelord of Draenor, Cyrukh. Yet, even a corrupted lord of fire was no match for Rhotwyr and his fellow champions. After Cyrukh fell, Rhotwyr looted his corrupted core, bringing it to Thanegran Anvilshade, a surviving smith loyal to the Hand. Thanegran attempted to purge the corruption as best he could, and created two masterwork mauls of eternal flame, Gutmelder and Dirgeshatter. Following this meeting, Anvilshade would depart south to the continent of the Ogres, following a lead that Thane Kazrador may have traveled there. He did not return. Zogre Flesh Eaters zogre minions, playing a macabre tune to his victims.]] After all bases within Tanaan were deemed secure, Rhotwyr would work off a lead of his own, continuing his search for Thane Ravenbeard in Ashran. At this point, conflict between the Alliance and Horde remained, although many of their forces were diverted to the war against Gul'dan. The brewmaster avoided combat unless necessary, searching the ruined empire for signs of Narrah or Khazgolan. While searching the Ashmaul Burial Grounds, however, Rhotwyr came across something far less welcome, armies of enormous, moldering corpses marching from the crypt. Keeping calm as best he could, Rhotwyr hid for several hours, masking his scent as best he could. Much to his chagrin, however, a massive, fully armored worgen came bounding into sight. Frantically gesturing for the beast to cease immediately, Rhotwyr explained as quietly as he could the situation at hand. Despite his best efforts, the worgen resolved to get a better look at the source of the intensely horrible smell around them, slowly climbing along the ruined Ogre architecture. The warrior would later recount findings of his own. In front of the unholy procession was a single skeletal ogre twice the height of those from Highmaul, with spiked, bloody spaulders. Over time, the two would come to know him as Gor'vosh the Eternal. A depraved king that ruled Ashran with an iron fist in life, this great Ogre-Lich was reanimated by Archimonde himself in an effort to raise an additional force that could force Draenor's saviors into war on another front. Upon his viewing of Gor'vosh, the Lich's hollow eyes locked directly onto Aemon's, despite their being over a mile apart. He let out a deafening roar, rallying his army to scour the land of these intruders. Upon noticing this, the worgen immediately fleed, calling his hellboar, Gor'gol from afar, which carried both him and the monk as far away from the menace as it could possibly go. After thanks were exchanged, the warrior introduced himself as Sir Aemon Bayne, a newly freed gladiator and knight of Gilneas. Although a large party of horde soon noticed their presence, their pursuit of the two was cut short when they were trampled and devoured by the immense, marauding undead. march.]] At last, they reached Stormshield, the fortified base of the Alliance on the island, where they immediately notified command. Rhotwyr seemed relatively untroubled now that they were out of harm's way, referring to the monstrosities somewhat playfully as, "Zogres". Unfortunately, the Alliance's representatives offered no additional comfort to the duo. With most of the Draenic forces locked in combat with Gul'dan, the remaining Alliance and Horde forces on Ashran were forced into a desperate confrontation with a foe that quickly began to resemble an army of Scourge. While Aemon and Rhotwyr hid away in Ashran's stone walls, the great Lich sent his dark servants to raise the fallen from all sides of the conflict. The goal of this battle was simple: Hold out for as long as possible and keep zogres occupied, waiting for the armies in Tanaan to at last relieve this assault. Aemon forged a powerful friendship with the brewmaster, bonding over their shared struggle and saving eachother in many deadly skirmishes. One such mission involved the two proving themselves to the Ashmaul Clan, which, due to their long history with the Gor'vosh, formed fast friends with those willing to rid the land of their taint. However, as the months wore on and supplies grew short, the battle grew increasingly hopeless. To their immense relief, however, Exarch Yrel arrived on Ashran's shores, bringing with her news of victory and an army of Draenei, Alliance, and astonishingly Iron Horde soldiers. After many weeks of carnage, the combined forces of Draenor were at last able to purge the zogre menace from Ashran. In one particularly decisive battle, Aemon and Rhotwyr faced off against the brute that had caused them such suffering. After the lich fell, Rhotwyr brought his flaming mace upon the ogre's immense phylactery, ending his unholy reign once and for all. Return of the Legion By the time Aemon and Rhotwyr returned to Azeroth, they found Stormwind in panic, struggling against wave after wave of Burning Legion invasions which moved with unprecedented alacrity. Together, the two participated in repelling invasions in Westfall, Dun Morogh and a number of other Eastern Kingdom locales, before Varian set his sights on the Broken Shore. What followed next was a bloodbath with devastating consequences for both the Alliance and Horde. Following the abandonment of Varian by Sylvanas and his ultimate death, many in the Alliance, including Rhotwyr's companion, were ready to turn their arms against Sylvanas, moving against her in Stormheim. With these events in mind, however, the brewmaster decided to take a different path entirely. The Dark Iron decided to bury the hatchet with his former masters in the Order of the Keg, rejoining the order to turn the tide against Sargeras. Following the Peak of Serenity's destruction, Rhotwyr would rally his brothers to join with the Order of the Broken Temple on the Wandering Isle, where they could return master Bolin for burial. The monks, alongside other Order Halls, would save their home from the Legion threat, and Rhotwyr would be praised for his leadership, promoted at last to master. The Azerite War Much remained amiss following the Legion's defeat. The fallen Titan Sargeras' final strike caused the very soul of Azeroth to bleed profusely, and her blood became a valued resource over which a massive war would be fought between the Alliance and Horde. The Order of the Keg has pledged its manpower to the Alliance's campaign, along with scores of Master Bargoer's kin in Shadowforge. Gallery 1murgusorisit.jpg| 1dailystuff.jpg| Rhotwyr BWD cropped.png|An earlier concept of Rhotwyr prior to Battle For Azeroth. Rhotwyr profile.png|An earlier version of Rhotwyr in his Ox Stance. Themesong Rhotwyr's "themesong", Ictus Toream from the Chaos Gate Soundtrack. Category:Azerothian Heroes Category:Dwarf Category:Dark Iron Dwarf Category:Monks Category:Dark Iron Clans Category:Hand of Thaurissan